Leo Falconeri
| death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = | parents = Julian Jerome Olivia Falconeri Ned Aston (legal)On May 19, Epiphany stated that Ned is listed as his father | siblings = Dante Falconeri (maternal half) Sam Morgan Lucas Jones (paternal half) Brook Lynn Ashton (legal paternal half) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Talia Falconeri (maternal) Larry Ashton Tracy Quartermaine (legal) | greatgrandparents = Edward and Lila Quartermaine (legal; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Evan Jerome, Sr. (deceased) Olivia St. John (deceased) Dino Antoinelli (deceased)In 2013, it is stated that Dino had died in prison Ava Jerome (paternal) Vito Falconeri Vinnie Falconeri Phil Falconeri Cosimo Falconeri (maternal) Dillon Quartermaine (legal) Bradley Ward (deceased) Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Jimmy Lee Holt (legal great) | nieces/nephews = Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan (via Sam) Rocco Falconeri (via Dante) | cousins = Kiki Jerome Avery Quartermaine Evan Jerome, Jr. (deceased) (paternal) Tommy Falconeri (maternal) Connie Falconeri (deceased) (maternal once removed) Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Skye Quartermaine (adoptive) Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Jason Morgan (legal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Trey Mitchell (maternal second cousin; deceased) Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) Michael Quartermaine Jake Spencer Danny Morgan (legal second cousins) Avery Quartermaine (legal second cousin once removed) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Leonardo "Leo" Falconeri is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of mob boss, Julian Jerome and Olivia Falconeri and the legal son of Ned Ashton. He is also the product of a one night stand between two people who hate each other. He was born at the Metro Court Hotel just after midnight. Lisa LoCicero, who plays Olivia, was pregnant with a little girl during this time so her pregnancy was written into the show. Background Leonardo Falconeri was conceived on just after midnight on New Year's Eve at the Metro Court Hotel. Julian and Olivia were both very upset about Ned Ashton and Alexis Davis being together on New Years instead of with them. They get a room and play cards. Then, they end up sleeping together. When Olivia woke up the next morning, she is mortified that she slept with Julian and leaves his room as fast as she can. On February 13, (Valentines Day on the show), Olivia finds out from the doctor that she is pregnant. She tells Ned right after. A few days later, Olivia tries to convince Ned that she was lying, but she eventually tells him that she wasn't, she just doesn't want Julian to know because she doesn't want her kid to grow up in his world. Ned tells her that he will do anything he can to help her. When Olivia and Ned go to the hospital for an appointment when they run into Julian and Alexis and Julian finds out that she is pregnant and asks if he is the father. Before Julian can get answer, Ned steps in and says that he's father. Julian believes Ned's story but Alexis is a little skeptical because Ned did the same thing for her with Kristina. Storylines Leonardo Falconeri was born onscreen May 8, 2015 to Olivia Falconeri with the help of Dr. Patrick Drake and Sam Morgan and the support of Ned Ashton. At the Metro Court Hotel, after the Nurses' Ball, Sam and Patrick confront Ned and Olivia about Julian being the father of her baby and Olivia begs her not to tell Julian right as he and Alexis walk in. Julian asks Sam what's going and she has no choice but tell him the truth. Right after Julian finds out, Olivia goes into labor. Patrick checks her and finds out that she is to far along to deliver at the hospital, so she much deliver at the Metro Court. When the baby is born, Sam announces that it's a boy. After giving birth, Olivia and the baby are taken to the hospital with Ned (Patrick and Sam) by their side and Julian and Alexis not far behind. Health and Vitals *Wasn't breathing when he was born 2, 2015; shown on May 8, 2015 *Born premature 2, 2015; shown on May 8, 2015; conceived on New Year's Eve *Presumed dead (His mother and Ned faked his death to keep him away from his father's business) 19, 2015-present Photo gallery Livpregnant.png|Olivia finds out she is pregnant with Julian's baby LivtellsDante.png|Olivia tells Dante she's pregnant Livbabykicking.png|Baby kicks Livpregnantbelly.png|Olivia during her pregnancy Livcramps.png|Braxton Hicks contractions Oliviagoesintolabor.png|Olivia goes into labor Oliviaswaterbreaks.png|Olivia's water breaks Livduringlabor.png|Olivia during labor Livpushes.png|Olivia pushes ItsaBOY.png|Baby boy Falconeri is born (It's a BOY) Family tree References Category:Jerome family Category:Falconeri family Category:2010s Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Quartermaine family Category:Morgan family Category:General Hospital characters